Meloetta's Peeing Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta has to pee superbad. Did I mention that this is the seventh fetish fanfic based around Meloetta? Pretty kinky, huh? And yes, I revived this... for a science experiment.
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Peeing Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Let's see, how many fetishes have been placed upon sweet little Meloetta, who's not even officially released by Nintendo or GameFREAK? Pleasuring oneself with icing, hunger (via stomach growling), farting, burping, hiccuping, having normal sex, and now, peeing. I wouldn't be surprised if I did a crying fetish fic soon at the rate I'm going. Oh Meloetta, how your beauty overtook me. Though I do hope that I don't go overboard. Cause if I do, then... I'll give myself a demotion. So with all that said and explained, enjoy the story, folks!

* * *

><p>Meloetta sighed as she placed her hands down together, looking up at the elevator signal. She started humming to herself, wondering when the elevator was going to reach the highest floor. Meloetta's stomach growled, prompting Meloetta to giggle in embarrassment, as she wondered what was taking so long.<p>

"Gee, I sure hope it doesn't take too long to reach the top," Meloetta lampshaded.

Meloetta's stomach growled again. However, this time, it wasn't from hunger. Meloetta gasped as she rubbed her stomach, hoping it would feel better. Meloetta snapped her fingers, figuring that it was just gas.

"A little toot never hurt anyone," Meloetta admitted as she placed her hands on her stomach, leaning a bit forward. Meloetta farted, of which sounded like a long trombone. Sighing, Meloetta giggled as she patted her butt, letting out a cute little poot.

The elevator was still going rather slow. Meloetta sighed as she folded her arms. She opened her eyes as she heard her stomach growl again.

"I still have gas...?" Meloetta asked in confusion as she patted her butt with both of her hands, not feeling anything down there. She rubbed the back of her neck. "If... I'm not hungry, and if it's not gas... what is it?"

It was then that Meloetta felt an odd chill in her crotch. She gasped as she realized what that feeling was.

"Oh no," She muttered as she slammed her hands on her face in shock, "I gotta pee. Superbad."

Meloetta crossed her legs together as she placed her hands down her crotch, trying to hold in as much as she could. But the elevator was going so slow... so agonizingly slow. Meloetta groaned as she tried her best not to leak, but the urge to do so was starting to overpower her. As the elevator kept moving slower and slower, Meloetta felt the urge to relieve herself, but at the same time wanted to hold her dignity. Finally, there seemed to have been signs of hope, as the elevator reached the top.

Gasping in joy, Meloetta dashed immediately out from the elevator, looking around for a bathroom. Much to her horror, the only thing on the roof was a beautiful garden, and not a single place to urinate.

"Well, this is great!" Meloetta demoaned as she continued squirming while doing her best to hold in her urine, "Just how much did I drink today, anyway?"

Quick flashback to several hours earlier, where Meloetta was having a drinking contest against Lilligant, obviously winning as she drank fruit punch after fruit punch, with Keldeo and Genesect cheering her on.

Realizing this, Meloetta slapped herself as she ran back to the elevator, but the elevator went down already. Groaning in pain and annoyance, Meloetta looked around the roof, to see that she was above all the other surrounding buildings. Meloetta trembled as she realized that she would have no choice but to let it go, even if it haunted her in embarrassment for all eternity. Suddenly, Meloetta turned around, to see an old plastic up. Gasping in joy, Meloetta grabbed the cup and ran behind a couple of Yache Berry bushes, placing the cup on the ground as she stood over the cup. Meloetta panted as she looked around, to see that no one was there. Meloetta peed into the cup, sighing of relief as she felt much better. Upon finishing fifteen seconds later, Meloetta got up, patting her stomach as she smiled, picking up the plastic cup filled of her urine, which was scarily near the very top.

"Yeesh... that's the last time I over drink on anything," Meloetta reassured herself as she placed the cup back down, figuring that no one would bother with it. Her hands behind her back, Meloetta whistled innocently as she went to the middle of the roof garden, to take in the view and appreciate the beauty of it, feeling much better overall. Unfortunately for her... there just so happened to have been a Garbador keeping watch of the garden... and not only did he see Meloetta pee, but he didn't take kindly to strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! This air is so fresh and clean! I love it!" Meloetta shouted in joy as she appreciated the fine air as she sighed, taking in such a beautiful view.

However, things were about to get ugly, as the Garbador watching the garden towered over Meloetta. Meloetta turned around, looking up and screaming as she accidentally peed herself. The Garbador growled angrily as he picked up Meloetta, having her in a tight, smelly grip as he glared directly at her. Meloetta gulped as she began trembling with fright, the Garbador sticking his big sticky right index finger into Meloetta's right cheek.

"You. Urinating in garden is bad. You make Garbador feel bad," Garbador referred to himself in third person as he took in a breath of air, "Garbador have to teach tinkling girl lesson."

Garbador then smashed Meloetta on the ground, backing up a few feet and then jumping into the air, using Body Slam to crush Meloetta. Meloetta squealed in pain as Garbador rolled over her back and forth, getting up as he then used toxic to poison Meloetta. He then grabbed Meloetta with toilet paper, wrapping the toilet paper all around her as he then tickled Meloetta's armpits with both of his grimy hands, making Meloetta laugh as she couldn't stop Garbador. Meloetta accidentally peed herself again, the yellow stain being visible through the white toilet paper. A satisfied grin on his face, Garbador picked up Meloetta and chucked her in the garbage can nearby, dusting his disgusting hands off as he headed back down. Meloetta groaned in pain, being dizzy, severely injured, and having wet herself three times that day.

"Me and my big bladder..." Meloetta moaned as anime swirls appeared in place of her normal eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria Meloetta groaned, being stuck inside a bus with a female Cherubi she was accompanying with. The two were heading to the beach, but the traffic was jammed, despite it being ten in the morning. Meloetta's stomach growled, prompting Meloetta to place both of her paddle shaped hands on her stomach.

"Oh... man..." Meloetta muttered as she looked down, frowning. "I gotta tinkle again..."

Cherubi turned to Meloetta, blinking. "Melly, what's up? Your tummy is making funny noises..."

Meloetta then placed both of her hands down on her black dress, her lips trembling as she slightly blushed, turning to Cherubi. "Hey, do you have a jar, or anything in that blue backpack of yours?"

Cherubi turned around, opening her blue backpack and looking inside. "Well, no I don't, but I have a red feathered bird!"

Kazooie popped out of the backpack, pecking Cherubi repeatedly. "I hate cameos! They're nothing but an attempt for the author to stick in anything stupid that's not related to the subject matter!" She stuck her tongue at Meloetta as she went back into the blue backpack, closing it.

Meloetta folded her arms as she oddly glanced at Cherubi. "I think you got the wrong backpack..."

Cherubi nodded as she sighed. "Yeah, I know..."

Meloetta patted Cherubi on the head. "Don't worry about it. We all have accidents. It's only normal." As she said that, she felt a warm spot on her privates. Glancing down, she gasped in horror, to spot a puddle of urine below her. "Oh... no... not again..."

The bus driver, a mean male Huntail, turned around, eyeing Meloetta. "Who peed in the seat?"

All of the various Gen 5 Pokemon, including Cherubi, all pointed at Meloetta, who gasped as she raised her hands up to her mouth, peeing more.

Huntail growled as he grabbed both Meloetta and Cherubi by the tail, tossing them right out of the bus. The bus then drove off without Meloetta and Cherubi.

Meloetta frowned as she shook her head. "Damn it... just when I thought I was able to hold it in..."


	4. Chapter 4

Aria Meloetta was at a genericly named theme park for Pokemon. She had both of her hands down on her privates, trying to hold it in as the line to the ladies' bathroom was long. Cherubi, Lilligant, and Whimsicott were alongside her.

"Don't worry, Melly. This always happens at theme parks all the time." Whimsicott stated as she was comforting Meloetta, rubbing her shoulders.

Meloetta turned to Whimsicott, her left eye twitching. "I just can't seem to hold in my urine whenever I drink something! It just goes straight down my stomach!"

Lilligant held Cherubi, tilting her head to the right. "Don't you have s spare black dress? That way, you wouldn't have to worry."

Meloetta glared back at Lilligant. "You know, it's not easy to get another dress! This is as close to my skin as it is!" She squirmed as she closed her eyes, wiggling her body. "Oooh, I can't hold it anymore!" She left her three grassy friends, leaving the line and dashing towards one of the rides.

Cherubi sighed as she rolled her eyes. "That damn girl is gonna get herself into some trouble, I tell you what."

Meloetta was looking for a place to hide behind so she could urinate. Meloetta was accidentally grabbed by a Vigoroth, being dragged onto a high speed, 200 feet roller coaster. Meloetta screamed as she tried getting out, but the safety bar landed in her lap harshly. Meloetta peed, feeling embarrassed as the Vigoroth looked at her oddly. Suddenly, the coaster went fast, going up and down and all around. Meloetta screamed as she began crying of fright, the wind blasting in her face as she peed more and more, feeling satisfied, but frightened and embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria Meloetta was trying to hold in her bladder as she was waiting for the taxi cab, being that she was in downtown Castelia during rush hour in the afternoon. Meloetta groaned as she had her eyes closed, doing a potty dance as she had her paddle shaped hands down on her dress.

A male Tyranitar in a black suit noticed, rubbing his chin. "Hmm... that girl should know better not to over drink caffeine."

A female Skarmory in a suit approached the Tyranitar, bopping her head back and forth in agreement. "I agree with ya. I mean come on, coffee tastes great, but too much is too much."

Meloetta tilted her head to the right at the two Pokemon, glaring at them as she kept doing her pee dance. "Do you mind? This is embarrassing for me as it is, but you're making it worse!" She groaned as she looked up at the orange sunset sky. "And it had to happen in rush hour, of all times!"

A speeding yellow orange taxi cab drove past Meloetta, splashing her with the dirty water in the puddle below. Meloetta peed herself, the yellow urine splashing on the sidewalk. Of course, none of the other Pokemon there aside from Meloetta noticed, as all they could tell is that Meloetta was soaked.

"Man, this chick just got wet from one of dem crazy taxis," A sassy female Corsola commented as she shook herself. "This city sometimes, yo."

Meloetta groaned, looking at the yellow urine down below her. "Damn it..." She sighed, noticing that the yellow urine was surrounded by the dirty water that splashed on her. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about holding it in anymore..."


	6. Chapter 6

Aria Meloetta hummed as she was summoned into the Smash Bros battlefield hovering around Lumiose City at night, noticing that Lucario and Greninja were present. As Melotta began to clear her throat, she stopped as her eyes widened.

"No, not again!" Meloetta groaned as she slapped her paddle shaped hands on her face, crossing her legs together.

Lucario and Greninja stopped their fighting as they turned to Meloetta, both of them giving each other concerned glances as they turned back to Meloetta.

"Are you... going to be okay?" Lucario asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Meloetta moaned as she held down her black dress, shaking her head. "No, I am not gonna be okay! I gotta leak so bad!"

Greninja sighed as he placed his right hand on his face. "Would it help if I blasted you with my water type attack?"

"_YES!_" Meloetta exclaimed as she wet herself a bit, being blasted off the stage by a strong Hydro Pump from Greninja, with Meloetta screaming as she went down to the city streets, severely injuring herself as she was completely soaked, to the point where no one could tell if she peed herself.

Lucario looked down at the the spot that Meloetta fell down at, shaking his head at Greninja. "You know, you could have been more gentle about it."

Greninja simply shrugged in response as both of the two Smash Brothers contenders resumed their fighting.


	7. Chapter 7

Arceus was reading through some newspapers as he glanced up, to see Genesect having some bags of chips in his hands, with both of them in a giant apartment in the middle of Castelia City, with it pouring rain outside at night. Arceus squinted his eyes as he faced Genesect.

"So... what's with the chips?" Arceus asked as he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"It's... uh, a secret. Yeah." Genesect remarked as he shrugged, heading into the other room as he murmured to himself, Arceus just going back to reading his newspaper.

"You kids are something else, I tell ya..." Arceus remarked as he heard a high pitched wail, glancing back up to see Aria Meloetta squirming in place, floating in front of him as she had her legs crossed together. "Oh, what is it this time?"

"I gotta go potty!" Meloetta exclaimed as she was wiggling her hips, looking at Arceus as she opened her eyes. "Please tell me that no one is using the bathroom!"

"...Not that I would know of." Arceus remarked as he flipped through the page of the newspaper. "Anyway, why don't you just go instead of just whining about it?"

"Well... I like doing the potty dance!" Meloetta remarked as she was moving her hips up and down, biting her lips. "It's so fun to do, even though my bladder is in pain!"

Arceus sighed as he closed his eyes. "Whatever, just don't do it on the-"

Arceus then watched as Meloetta peed herself, her urine landing on the green colored carpet as he slapped his left front leg on his face.

"Damn it, Meloetta!" Arceus angrily boomed as he glared at Meloetta. "Can't you just stop having all these kinky accidents for once?"

Meloetta began crying as she buried her paddle shaped hands in her face, both from wetting herself and from Arceus' angry blurt as she floated away to the balcony to cry her problems away, with Arceus using his god like powers to clean up the carpet instantly, going back to read his newspaper.


End file.
